Three Little Words
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: When Yuugi finds out he has fallen asleep on his boyfriend again, he goes to school with the attempt to apologize. Will Atemu accept his offer? Or will Yuugi remain at the end of his koi's harsh gaze? R&R!


_"Beep... beep... beep..._"

Yuugi awoke to the muffled sound of the phone beside him as he lay curled up in his chair. Eyes half opened, he gazed around the room and tried to figure out what had happened; why the phone was making the busy signal at him, pulling him from his dreams. It did not take long for the thoughts to connect. Rolling his eyes and sighing in disgust at himself, he groaned aloud. "Dammit. You fell asleep on Atemu, you dumb twit." Fists clenching tightly, Yuugi dug his short fingernails into his palms in punishment. He knew Atemu was going to be upset; this was the second time in less than a week that Yuugi had dozed off while talking to his boyfriend on the phone. He never meant to; he had just been so tired and had only wanted to rest his eyes. That was what had occurred the first time; that night, Yuugi had no recollection of even falling asleep. He was talking to his pharaoh and the next thing he knew, he was being woken up by an obnoxious noise leaking out from the receiver.

Crawling out of his bed, Yuugi stumbled to the door. As it was morning, he knew he had to get ready for school. Yawning widely and stretching, the small duelist slumped down the staircase, still feeling half asleep. Having to hold on to the railing as he made his descent, Yuugi eventually made it to the bottom. He brushed his teeth and crawled into the shower, allowing the hot water to work as his substitute alarm clock.

As the drops of water leaked down on his small body, Yuugi could not keep his thoughts away from his aibou. Worry ate away at his being, causing him to choke back his own tears of shame. He hated himself for falling asleep on his koi again. Even if Atemu thought nothing of it, he was pissed off at himself. He should have stayed awake. He should have been more alert. It should not have mattered what time it was; he should have not done this again to his koiboto. Feeling tears slide down his cheeks, Yuugi reached behind him to turn up the heat of the jet stream of water. The temperature nearly burned the small one's skin, but he fought through it; he deserved to be hurt for being such an idiot once more.

After making his way out of the shower, Yuugi retreated back to his room to change into his uniform and head off to school. As he walked leisurely down the familiar path towards his high school, Yuugi kept thinking of all the things he could say to his pharaoh in apology. He wanted Atemu to know that he was sincerely sorry for falling asleep on him. Wringing his fingers subconciously around his backpack strap, Yuugi mumbled to himself, trying to organize his thoughts. He ignored everyone who he walked by until he got to the gate of his high school. Once there, his eyes scanned the courtyard as usual, looking for his friends. Off towards the corner of the school stood Bakura, Seto, Mai and Jounouchi. Wanting to see Atemu first and apologize, Yuugi ignored his other tomodachi(friends) in order to search for his koi. Scanning the school grounds as he walked by, he realized his pharaoh was not among them. Admitting defeat, his heart falling in anxiety, Yuugi took a deep breath before walking through the doors of Domino High.

Yuugi made his way to his classroom after visiting his morning locker. No sign of Atemu anywhere. With each second that ticked by, and with each step made by Yuugi's feet, the heart within the famous duelist's chest sunk lower and lower into his stomach. Sweat beads began forming on his palms as he got cloer to his classroom. He wanted to see Atemu... but, at the same time, the thought of facing the one he loved terrified him. He knew Atemu _had_ to be a little upset after being "blown off" twice in three days. Knowing there was no way he could avoid going to class now, Yuugi took another deep breath before stepping inside.

Atemu was standing on the far side of the room, talking to Otogi.

A small smile crept across the lips of Mutou Yuugi. Heart rising in his chest in hope, Yuugi quickly moved towards the older twin. "Atemu!" He called out, smiling. "I need to talk to you about last night..." Not getting more than three feet from his aibou, Yuugi's feet suddenly froze to the ground. Atemu turned his crimson eyes on his koi and glared coldly at him. The two stood in drastic silence for several moments before Yuugi's heart was crushed by three little words:

"Leave me alone."

_Owari_.

Disclaimer: Takahashi Kazuki owns all rights to _Yuugiou_. I do not.


End file.
